Goodnight, Shigure!
by Sapphire93
Summary: The sequel to Goodnight, Momiji! 2...Obviously. Momiji is sleeping over Shigure's house after everything that happened and now Hatori can get some sleep. But does he? Who gets more sleep? Or are they equal? Better than it sounds. R&R please!


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Ann: In case no one has noticed, this is the third sequel to Goodnight, Momiji! Then there was Aftermath of a Sleepless Night and now there is this...

_Goodnight, Shigure!_

9:30 PM...

Hatori climbed into his bed and heard nothing. Which, was exactly what he wanted to hear. There was no music, no crashing, no doorbells ringing saying that they're the lock smith, no noise, no Momiji. It was the beginning of a perfect night. Hatori knew he would be able to get a full night's rest after tonight.

* * *

"Momiji, would you please put on your pajamas?" Shigure asked.

"What time is it?" Momiji replied.

"9:30."

Momiji took a hold of Shigure's watch and checked the time. "No. It's 9:31. What is wrong with you and Hatori? You're always giving me the wrong times!"

"What difference does it make? It's time for bed." Shigure placed his hands on his hips.

"If I have to go to bed then do I have to go to sleep?" Momiji asked.

"...Yeah..." Shigure slowly nodded his head as if that was the dumbest question he had ever answered in his life.

"Then no. I'm not going to bed." Momiji stood his ground and turned the other way.

Shigure sighed realizing how Hatori viewed Momiji sleeping over was a punishment for everything that had happened that day.

* * *

Hatori rolled over. Again. He looked at the clock. It was 9:45 PM. He wondered how Momiji was. He wanted to know how well Shigure was keeping up with him too. "I shouldn't worry," Hatori assured himself. He sighed and rolled over into a comfortable position. "If Shigure has things under control or not, I can get some sleep so I can be ready for whatever comes tomorrow..." Hatori finally calmed himself down and closed his eyes to get some rest.

"DAMMIT!" Kyo screamed.

Hatori shot up in his bed.

"How the hell can you be out of tea?!"

Hatori rolled his eyes.

"Tea? It's almost 10:00, why don't you go to bed?" Yuki suggested.

"NO! You go to bed you damn rat!" Kyo snapped.

Hatori fell back and threw his pillow over his head.

"At least I'm not the one keeping everyone awake." Yuki replied calmly.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo stomped his feet on the floor.

"Boys!" Hatori climbed out of bed and staggered into the kitchen. "Your both keeping me awake. Why don't you both go to bed?"

"I'll go to bed whenever the hell I want, Hatori!" Kyo glared at him.

Yuki sighed. "I'll go to bed." he left.

"Yeah, be the good little boy..." Kyo watched Yuki leave the room. "...Bastard..."

Hatori heaved out a sigh. "Well, I'm going to bed. So please, keep your temper down."

"MY TEMPER?!" Kyo screamed.

Hatori was already half way back to his room. "Voice...Whatever, sorry..."

* * *

10:05 PM...

"Momiji!" Shigure looked under Momiji's bed. "Come out; come out, where ever you are!" He looked in the closet but no Momiji. "Momiji, come on. Stop stalling."

"BOO!" Momiji jumped out from behind his bedroom door.

"SHIT!" Shigure screamed and fell backwards causing him to flip over the bed.

* * *

10:30 PM...

"Will you sing to me?" Momiji asked.

"Sing to you?" Shigure echoed.

"Yeah. Please?"

"I can't sing."

"I need music to help me fall asleep." Momiji explained.

"You call my voice music?" Shigure replied.

"If I don't listen to music, then I can't sleep." Momiji pushed.

"Can't you just listen to the radio?" Shigure was about to turn it on.

"Hatori doesn't want me to." Momiji answered.

"Hatori doesn't...Why?" Shigure sat down on the bed.

"I don't know," Momiji shrugged. "Go ask him."

* * *

10:35 PM...

Hatori woke up to a ringing sound. It was the phone. He rolled his eyes wondering why someone would be calling this late. He basically fell out of bed trying to get up and rub the sleep from his eyes. He strolled into the kitchen and picked up the phone mumbling something to himself. "Hello?"

"Hey, Hari." it was Shigure.

"Oh, no...What do you want?" Hatori rubbed his eyes wishing he was in a nightmare right now.

"Why can't Momiji listen to the radio?"

"I never said he couldn't."

"That's not what Momiji said." Shigure argued.

"I told him he couldn't listen to the radio last night because there were horrible songs on last night. They were songs that a kid like Momiji's age shouldn't be listening to. Let alone people our age," Hatori explained. "Why are you listening to Momiji anyway? Did he tell you to call me?"

"...Yes..." Shigure replied.

"Oh great! He's probably gone!" Hatori threw his arms up in the air and wanted to bash his head against something hard.

"No. Don't be silly. Momiji's--" Shigure turned around. "--HEY!"

Hatori rubbed his temples. "Goodbye, Shigure..." he hung up the phone.

Shigure dropped the phone. "MOMIJI!"

* * *

10:50 PM...

_THUD!_

Hatori sprang out of his bed and into the kitchen. "What was that?!" he asked no one.

"SHIT!!!" Hatori heard Kyo scream.

Hatori sighed and called up the stairs. "What's wrong?" he yawned.

"Nothing. Kyo's just being Kyo." Yuki came out of his own room and sat down at the top of the stairs waiting for Kyo to come out of his room.

"I am not, Damn Rat!" Kyo came out of his room and glared at both Hatori and Yuki. "It' snot my fault Hatori has to tuck in the sheets when he makes the bed!"

Hatori shook his head trying not to laugh.

"So you fell out of your bed because of a couple of bed sheets?" Yuki asked.

Kyo glared at him and opened his mouth to reply but Yuki continued.

"No wonder you can't defeat me in a fight," Yuki looked up at Kyo and tried not to laugh at him. "You can't even wrestle a couple of bed sheets.

Kyo's eyes burned with flames. "YOU BASTARD!"

Hatori walked back to his room. "I'm going back to bed!"

* * *

11:05 PM...

"Get out of my closet!" Shigure opened the door and pointed for Momiji to come out.

"Aww...You found me..." Momiji disappointedly crawled out of the closet.

"Momiji, it's 11:00 PM. **PM!** You should have been in bed at 9:30 PM. I'm not playing games anymore. Go to bed." Shigure closed his closet door.

"Okay, okay..." Momiji left the room.

"I'll be there in a minute." Shigure sighed and realized that he had left the phone off of the hook. He went into the other room to go hang it up.

Once Momiji realized that Shigure couldn't see him, he giggled slightly and quietly and instead of going to his room, he ran down the stairs in the opposite direction.

* * *

11:20 PM...

"You boys have separate rooms and don't have to see each other until morning. You shouldn't be fighting like seven year olds. Shut up and go to bed!" Hatori yelled from the bottom of the stairs. He woke up from a crashing noise in Yuki's room and knew that Kyo was in there and they were fighting. He waited for one or both of them to reply, or at least quiet down, but the fighting continued like they literally didn't hear Hatori yell or hey just chose to ignore him. "Come on, guys! Knock it off! Kyo, what are you even doing in Yuki's room in the first place? Oh, no...That's not the point. Stop fighting and go to sleep!" Hatori still heard no reply and just fists slapping and punching each other. "If you two don't knock it off, I'm going to scream!" Hatori still heard them continuing to fight and also heard something breakable fall to the floor and shatter to pieces. "Okay, here I go..."

* * *

"ARRRGGGG!!!!" Shigure was ready to rip his hair out once he found out that Momiji wasn't in his room.

Momiji was in the kitchen eating a cookie. "Wow. That's a new reaction that I never got from Hatori."

* * *

Yuki and Kyo ignored Hatori's scream and continued to fight. "Oh. My. God," Hatori scrambled up the stairs and flung the door open. "KNOCK IT OFF!!!"

* * *

"GET OUT OF THE COOKIE JAR!" Shigure found Momiji eating cookies in the kitchen.

Momiji faced Shigure. "But I'm hungry."

"It's 11:45! You don't have time to be hungry! Go to bed!" Shigure yelled.

Momiji frowned. "I can't go to bed with an empty tummy."

* * *

"I can't go to bed without a fight." Kyo explained.

"You've been fighting all day." Hatori replied.

"Not a fist fight." Kyo responded.

Hatori rolled his eyes.

"Kyo, maybe we should continue our fight tomorrow morning so we can let Hatori get some sleep." Yuki stated.

"Yes, please?" Hatori turned to Kyo.

"...I guess..." Kyo shuffled his feet under him and walked back to his room and shut the door behind him.

"Thank you." Hatori muttered to Yuki and shut the door.

* * *

"If you go to sleep then your tummy won't hurt anymore." Shigure explained.

"Um, no," Momiji took another bite of his cookie. "Nice try, though."

"Please go to sleep, Momiji...I'm not asking you for much..." Shigure banged his head on the table.

"What time is it?" Momiji asked.

Shigure lifted his head to check the time on his watch. "11:50...PM..."

"Hmm...I'll go to bed in two hours. Sound good?" Momiji smiled.

Shigure flipped out. "WHAT?!"

* * *

11:59 PM...

Hatori rolled over in his bed. He couldn't sleep again. There was no noise so he didn't know the reason as to why he couldn't fall asleep. He turned around to face his clock. It had just turned to midnight. _Great...At this rate--_

"It's tomorrow morning, Rat Boy!" Hatori heard Kyo jump out of bed and slam Yuki's door open. "Time for a beating! Wake up!"

_I'm never going to get to sleep..._Hatori finished his sentence. He decided to get out of bed and go watch TV until Kyo and Yuki had finished their fight. There was no point in trying to stop them because they weren't going to listen. Besides, Hatori didn't want to hurt his throat again.

* * *

12:10 AM...

"Momiji, stop. Just stop. I let you stay up late enough." Shigure rubbed his temples.

"Hey look!" Momiji flicked through the channels on the TV. "Sleeping Beauty's on. Wanna watch it with me?"

Shigure glared at him. "No."

"Are you happy now?" Momiji smiled.

"No," Shigure replied. "I want you to go to bed."

"I want you to be happy." Momiji frowned.

"I want you to go to bed. Then I'll be happy." Shigure thought this would work.

Momiji frowned some more. "Then unfortunately, I can't help you..."

Shigure growled.

* * *

12:30 AM...

Hatori turned off the TV and sighed. There was absolutely nothing he could do with Kyo and Yuki. Then the phone rang again. He thought of Shigure. "Crap..." he picked up the phone and braced himself for what Shigure had to say. "Hello?"

"I give up!" It was defiantly Shigure.

"What?" Hatori got confused.

"Let me drop off Momiji at your house and come pick up Yuki and Kyo." Shigure tried to make a deal.

"No." Hatori rejected.

"But Momiji's being a pain!" Shigure pleaded.

"Now, now, Shigure..." Hatori mocked with a smile. "Be positive!"

"Hatori!" Shigure almost screamed.

"Did you get any sleep?" Hatori changed the subject still smiling.

"No. Did you?" Shigure replied.

"I'd get more if you stopped calling." Hatori stated.

"Fine. I'll get off the phone." Shigure hung up.

Hatori hung up and started laughing. Then he realized something and stopped. _Actually,_ he thought to himself. _I'd probably get more sleep than if I did have Momiji back here._

* * *

Shigure turned off the TV. "Bed. Now." Shigure pointed in the direction of Momiji's room.

"Shigure," Momiji shook his head. "I'll go to bed when I'm ready." he turned the TV back on again.

Shigure turned it off again. "You'll be ready now."

Momiji turned the TV back on and glared at Shigure. "Wanna bet?"

* * *

12:45 AM...

"Who was on the phone?" Kyo walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, just Shigure," Hatori took a sip of his coffee. "Are you and Yuki done battling now? Can I go back to bed?"

Kyo yawned. "Why do you need my permission?"

Hatori put his cup in the sink. "Never mind," he started walking back into his room. "Goodnight, Kyo..."

* * *

1:00 AM...

"Momiji!" Shigure jiggled the doorknob. Momiji had locked Shigure in the closet. "Open this door now!"

"You forgot the magic word!" Momiji chanted.

"Please?" Shigure said through gritted teeth.

"Nicely." Momiji teased.

"Please?" Shigure said it more nicely.

"Please what?" Momiji asked. "Nicely." he added.

Shigure took a deep breath and asked nicely. "Momiji, could you please unlock and open the closet door and let me out?"

"Thanks for asking," Momiji grabbed a Pepsi out of the refrigerator. "But no."

"ARG!" Shigure tried to break the door down.

* * *

1:30 AM...

Hatori couldn't sleep again. This time it wasn't Kyo and Yuki fighting. Those two were sound asleep. This time, Hatori was awake because of Shigure and Momiji. He remembered that Shigure said that Momiji was being a pain. He was trying to figure out what Shigure would do to Momiji. Or what Momiji could possibly do to Shigure. Hatori climbed out of bed and went into the kitchen for the thousandth time tonight. He turned on the lights and decided to call Shigure just to check if everything was okay or not. If not, then maybe it was time for Shigure to drop Momiji back home and pick up Kyo and Yuki. Although, the night is almost over and Shigure deserved the same thing that happened to Hatori. Besides, Kyo and Yuki are actually asleep and who knows what Kyo would do if Hatori tried to wake him. Hatori dialed Shigure's phone number anyway. It all depended if Momiji was being really bad or not.

"Hello?" Momiji picked up the phone.

"Momiji? What are you doing up?" Hatori scolded. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Momiji shot back.

Hatori sighed. "May I please speak with Shigure?"

"Um..." Momiji glanced at the closet door. "He's busy at the moment."

"What is he doing?" Hatori asked.

"He's going to the bathroom." Momiji replied.

"Momiji! Open the door! Let me out! Who's on the phone?" Shigure frantically tried to get himself out of the closet.

"What did you do?" Hatori heard Shigure.

"You mean what am I **doing**?" Momiji asked. "Right now?"

"Yes." Hatori replied.

"Watching TV." Momiji stated.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Hatori continued talking just see how many lies Momiji could come up with.

"I'm waiting for Shigure to get out of the bathroom so I can go." Momiji responded without hesitation.

"There is another bathroom up stairs, you know." Hatori wanted to know how long Momiji could keep this up.

"Oh! That's right! All the more reason for me to hang up the phone. Bye!" Momiji almost hung up the phone.

"I can hear Shigure screaming in the background, Momiji." Hatori stated dully.

"You can?" Momiji braced himself.

"Let him out of the closet." Hatori ordered. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. So this was why he couldn't sleep. He knew something had happened.

Momiji freed Shigure. "I hope your happy!" Momiji stuck his tongue out at Hatori even though he couldn't see him.

Shigure picked up the phone. "Oh, thank you, Hari!"

"Your 27 and he's how old? I can't believe you! How could you possibly get locked in a closet by him?" Hatori tried to scold Shigure but it came out as a laugh.

Shigure shrugged and changed the subject. "Hey, how come you called in the first place?"

"I knew something was wrong." Hatori replied.

"So your going to take Momiji back?" Shigure became excited.

"No." Hatori stated.

"Meanie..." Shigure pouted. "Could you at least help me out a bit?"

"I'm not going over there." Hatori shook his head.

"No, no. You don't have to. Just tell me how you took care of Momiji all night." Shigure yawned.

"The same way you are," Hatori added. "Only, I was more patient with him and he never locked me in a closet. He locked himself in a closet and got his foot stuck, though." Hatori was already tired but thinking back to that sleepless night made him even more tired.

"Okay, well listen," Shigure changed the subject again. "I might talk to you over the phone again tonight or this morning or whatever, but in case I don't, what time are you coming over to pick up Momiji?"

"8:00 AM sound good to you?" Hatori suggested.

"If I'm still alive." Shigure rolled his eyes.

"Try to get some rest," Hatori hung up the phone and added to himself. "Even though it's impossible..."

* * *

2:30 AM...

"Momiji, can I ask you a question?" Shigure asked.

"You just did." Momiji stared at Shigure.

Shigure blinked. "Okay, anyway, I just wanted to know what I have to do to get you to go to bed and fall asleep."

Momiji put a finger over his mouth. "Can't say. It's a secret."

"What if I promise to keep it a secret? Then can you tell me?" Shigure asked.

Momiji snorted. "No."

"Why?" Shigure pouted.

"I'm not stupid," Momiji yawned. "I know that once I tell you, you'll go behind my back and tell Hatori."

"I will not!" Shigure argued.

"No." Momiji yawned again.

"Then can you get yourself to sleep?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Oh, I don't know...Maybe because your tired?" Shigure replied.

"I am not." Momiji yawned again.

"That's the third time you've yawned in two minutes," Shigure was proud of himself that he proved himself right. "Your tired."

"Actually," Momiji started proving Shigure wrong without hesitation. "When people yawn, it means that they need more oxygen. Not because they're tired."

Shigure blinked knowing it wasn't true. "...Momiji, you're killing me..."

* * *

3:15 AM...

"Hatori?" Kyo shook Hatori awake.

Hatori sat up in his bed, rubbed his eyes and then glared at Kyo. "What do you want?"

"Can I go back to Shigure's house?" Kyo asked.

Hatori rolled his eyes. "What for?"

"I can't sleep. The bed I'm in isn't comfortable. Can I go back to Shigure's house to sleep in my own bed?" Kyo wondered.

"You'll probably get more sleep here than you will there," Hatori explained. "Momiji's over there."

"That kid will listen to me when I get through with him." Kyo stated.

"Whatever," Hatori lied back down and closed his eyes to fall asleep. "It's your own risk."

"Okay," Kyo left the house. "See you later!"

* * *

Shigure tucked Momiji into his bed. "Momiji, I really appreciate this."

"No problem," Momiji yawned. "I think I might be tired after all."

"Well, it's no wonder. You were up for 48 hours," Shigure turned off the light and closed the door. "Goodnight, Momiji."

"Goodnight..." Momiji closed his eyes.

4:00 AM...

_CRASH!_

Shigure shot up in his bed. "What was that?" he whispered to himself.

"Dammit..."

Shigure climbed out of his bed. "Someone's in the house," he whispered to himself. "What do I do? I need Hatori! No, I have to get Momiji first! No, what if the killer's in Momiji's room already? Then I run, that's what I do...Oh, Momiji!" Shigure ran up stairs to Momiji's room. He swung the door open and shut it leaning against it. "Momiji! Let's go! We have to leave!"

"But I thought you wanted me to go to sleep?" Momiji was sitting on the floor playing. Doing the complete opposite of sleeping.

"Someone's in the house! We have to go!" Shigure was flipping out.

"Who?" Momiji seemed like he didn't care.

"A killer...A robber...I'm not sure..." Shigure replied clutching his heart.

"A-a killer?" Momiji stammered. "AAAHHH!!!"

"SHH!!" Shigure continued to flip out. "Do you want him to hear you?"

Downstairs...

Kyo heard Momiji scream. "What the hell are they doing up there?"

Back upstairs...

Shigure opened the window. "Go jump out!"

Momiji looked out the window. "Are you nuts? I'll kill myself!"

Shigure threw a couple of pillows and blankets out the window. "There. They'll cushion your fall."

"Shouldn't we call 911?" Momiji wondered.

Shigure ran to the phone. "We probably should."

Kyo opened the door. He decided to see what was going on after he saw blankets and pillows rain outside. "What are you guys doing?"

Shigure and Momiji could only see Kyo's silluette and thought he was the killer. "AAAHHH!!!"

* * *

4:30 AM...

"Hatori?" Yuki woke up Hatori.

Hatori sat up. "Now what?"

"Where's Kyo?" Yuki asked. "It's awfully quiet around here."

Hatori yawned. "He went back to Shigure's house."

"What for?"

Hatori shrugged. "He said that the bed he was sleeping in was uncomfortable."

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Picky...Picky...Picky..."

"Why are you awake?" Hatori asked.

"I don't know," Yuki scratched his head. "I just woke up and realized Kyo was missing. I wondered where he went."

"Well now you know," Hatori lied back down. "Now go back to sleep."

"Alright. Goodnight, Hatori." Yuki went back upstairs.

Hatori got in a comfortable position but the phone rang again. "Oh my God!" he got out of his warm bed to go pick it up.

"Who is it?" Yuki came back downstairs and followed Hatori into the kitchen.

Hatori picked up the phone and replied to Yuki. "It's Shigure," he turned to the phone. "Now what do you want, Shigure?"

"Help me!" Shigure blurted.

"And me too! Don't forget me!" Hatori heard Momiji in the background.

"And Momiji, whatever..." Shigure added to Hatori.

"Wait a minute...Wait a minute...What happened?" Hatori asked.

"What's wrong with them?" Yuki asked.

Hatori shrugged.

"There's a killer in the house." Shigure whispered.

"What?" Hatori asked.

"There's a killer in the house!" Shigure whispered again only a little louder.

Hatori rolled his eyes. "Shigure, I can't hear you. You'll have to speak louder."

"THERE'S A KILLER IN THE HOUSE!" Shigure yelled.

"Shut up!" Momiji hit Shigure. "He'll hear you!"

Hatori blinked. He wasn't sure if he should believe Shigure or not.

"What happened?" Yuki asked.

"He says there's a killer in the house." Hatori replied to Yuki.

"Are you there?" Shigure asked.

"Uh--Yeah. I'm here," Hatori scratched his head. "Hold on. I have another call."

"Wait! What? You can't leave! I may die!" Shigure yelled.

Hatori quickly clicked to the other line. "Hello?"

"Hatori?"

"Who is this?" Hatori asked.

"What are you doing?" Yuki wondered.

Hatori signaled for Yuki to shut up.

"It's Kyo! Who else?" Kyo snapped.

"Sorry. You sound different over the phone," Hatori replied. "Why are you calling?"

"Shigure and Momiji are acting really weird," Kyo started explaining. "They locked the door so I came through the window and then I heard them screaming, so I went into Momiji's room to see what they were doing. When I opened the door, they screamed some more and then they locked themselves into Yuki's closet."

Hatori tried not to laugh. He turned to Yuki and whispered, "I think I know who the killer is."

"Who?" Yuki asked.

"Kyo, hold on one second. I have another call." Hatori ignored Yuki.

"Well, hurry up! Your talking to me!" Kyo snapped.

Hatori clicked back to Shigure. "Shigure?"

"Where the hell did you go? I'm going to die here!" Shigure yelled frantically.

"Calm down. Did Kyo ever make it home?" Hatori asked.

"What are you talking about?" Shigure became confused. "He's with you."

"Nope. He decided to go home and he did." Hatori started laughing.

"You mean...?" Shigure scrunched up his face trying to think.

"That 'killer' is named Kyo. Now get out of the closet and off the phone." Hatori hung up.

"Um," Yuki pointed to the point. "Kyo?"

"Oh!" Hatori picked up the phone again. "Hello? Kyo?"

"I'm here, Loser," Kyo responded dryly. "Where were you?"

"On the other line. I accidentally hung up on you." Hatori admitted.

"Gee, thanks." Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Sorry."

"Who were you on the other line with, anyway?"

"Shigure." Hatori replied.

Kyo growled. "Bastard."

"But you don't have to worry. Shigure knows it's you. He thought you were a killer. But everything's fine now." Hatori explained.

"He thought I was a killer?" Kyo echoed.

"Yep." Hatori wanted to get off the phone.

"Idiot." Kyo started laughing at how stupid Shigure and Momiji were.

"Can I get off of the phone now?" Hatori asked.

"Sure. I'll see you and that damn rat in the morning." Kyo hung up.

"It's going to be a lovely visit..." Hatori replied sarcastically and hung up the phone.

"So..." Yuki tapped his fingers on the table. "...What happened?"

Hatori sighed as he was about to explain everything to Yuki but the phone rang again. "Stupid calls!" Hatori picked it up. "What?"

"Hari?" It was Shigure...Again...

"What do you want now?" Hatori asked.

"There's someone else in the house..." Shigure replied.

Hatori rolled his eyes. "I told you. It's only Kyo. Now get off the phone and go back to bed until I come." Hatori was about to hang up.

"Nope. It's not Kyo this time. Kyo's here in the closet with me and Momiji." Shigure stated.

"I don't believe you. I think now you think this is all a huge game. Let's get revenge on Hatori because he got revenge on me!" Hatori mocked.

"No! It's not like that!" Shigure yelled.

"Why are we in this stupid closet? I could fight that bitch without even using my arms. Let me out and let me jump him!" Hatori heard Kyo pissing off.

"No! Now shut up! Or do you want the killer to hear you and come in here and kill us all?" Momiji asked.

"I want to fight! And don't tell me to shut up you brat!" Kyo grabbed Momiji's hair.

"Waa! Shigure! Kyo's hurting me!" Momiji cried.

"Get them out of the closet! This isn't a game anymore!" Hatori was really starting to get pissed at Shigure.

"I can't, Hari. There really is someone else in the house. Do you really think that Kyo and Momiji were saying all those things for dramatic effect? Seriously, why would Kyo ever want to do this and be locked in a closet with us just to play a trick on you?" Shigure tried to win Hatori over.

Hatori sighed. "One minute. But I'm telling you, there is no one in the house." Hatori hug up the phone and grabbed his car keys and gestured for Yuki to go out in the car. "We're going to Shigure's house."

* * *

Hatori pulled up at Shigure's house. Shigure, Momiji and Kyo were outside waiting.

"The killer is inside." Shigure whispered to Hatori.

"Honestly, if there really was a killer, he would have seen or heard you by now." Hatori went into the house.

"Hari!" Shigure called.

"What?" Hatori whipped around. This wasn't something he wanted to do at 5:30 in the morning.

"You should take someone with you. Just in case you get caught." Shigure suggested.

"I'm not going to get caught." Hatori rolled his eyes.

"I'll go with him!" Momiji smiled.

"No! Your staying here!" Hatori glared.

"At least take Kyo with you." Shigure pleaded.

Hatori sighed in annoyance. "Fine. Kyo come with me. But I'm telling you. There's no point to checking out the house. I'm telling you. No one is in here."

Hatori and Kyo walked through the whole house and finally made it into the kitchen and saw a shadow.

"What the...? So there really is someone in here..." Hatori tried not to become nervous as thinking about what or who he is and why he was here and what weapons he was carrying and all that.

"We told you." Kyo glared at him.

Whoever it was, was sitting at the kitchen table having some tea.

"Shouldn't he be stealing stuff? Or looking for victims to kill?" Kyo wondered.

"I have no idea what he is doing..." Hatori watched him carefully.

The person at the table sighed. "I wonder where everyone went..."

Hatori sighed with relief as he recognized the voice.

"So he is in here looking for people to kill!" Kyo glared at him and started charging to fight him.

Hatori grabbed the back of Kyo's shirt and held him back.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked.

"Idiot." Hatori shook his head at him.

"I thought Momiji was supposed to be sleeping over tonight..." the person at the table continued to talk to himself.

"And he knows our names!" Kyo was surprised.

"Again, idiot." Hatori repeated.

Kyo glared at him. "Knock it off and let me go! I have some battling to do!"

"No you don't. That's not a killer. She couldn't be a killer even if she tried." Hatori responded.

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked.

"Don't you recognize that voice?" Hatori wondered.

"Nope." Kyo shook his head.

Hatori sighed and flicked on the lights to the kitchen. "Tohru."

Tohru almost spilled her tea as she jumped. "Oh...Hatori, Kyo...You scared me."

Hatori turned around to the front door. Shigure, Momiji and Yuki were standing in the doorway watching Kyo and Hatori the whole time. "It's okay," Hatori told them. "It was only Tohru."

"Miss Honda?" Yuki came into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked.

"I got homesick. But...What are you all doing here?" Tohru looked around. "I thought Shigure and Momiji were supposed to be here. But I don't see them anywhere..."

"TOHRU!" Momiji jumped on Tohru and they both fell to the floor.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki helped her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Tohru replied.

"You stupid little brat!" Kyo was pulling Momiji's hair again. "Do you realize you could've hurt her?"

Tohru smiled. "It's fine. I'm okay, really. I'm just happy he didn't transform."

Hatori looked around. _Where did Shigure go?_ Suddenly, Shigure walked in all happy and bubbly like he got a good night's rest. Only, he didn't. Hatori rolled his eyes. _No sense in me staying here...I guess I can make it home without anyone seeing me..._Hatori slipped out of Shigure's house and headed home.

* * *

8:45 AM...

"Momiji?" Shigure asked.

"Yes?" Momiji yawned.

"Wasn't Hatori supposed to bring you home at 8:00 this morning?"

"I don't know." Momiji shrugged and continued to watch TV.

* * *

Hatori was sound asleep in his bed. There was no music, no crashing, no doorbells ringing, no yelling, no Momiji and no Yuki or Kyo. Hatori was happy. Until Shigure called again. Hatori dragged himself out of bed looking like a zombie. "Hello?" he picked up the phone dreadfully.

"Hari," Shigure was as happy as ever. "Where did you go? What happened to you? I thought you said you were going to pick Momiji up at 8:00 this morning? Why--"

"Goodnight, Shigure..." Hatori hung up the phone and went back to bed for the rest of the day.

Ann: I hope you like this one! Thanks for reading and please review. I usually get reviews for the people who read my Fruits Basket stories, but lately, no one has been reviewing me. I'd like see what everyone thinks about my stories. Either tell me that I did a good job and you like it, or give me friendly advice on how to fix it. No flames!


End file.
